


[podfic] The Smart Student's Guide to Healthy Living

by Annapods



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Jack rumbles into his ear, deep and pleased. It's been a long month with no visits. No "fun" Skyping, as Bitty called it. And the way Bitty's hips kept inching forward and then back, restless in a way he wasn't usually, it'd been long for Bitty too.Written by askboo





	[podfic] The Smart Student's Guide to Healthy Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Smart Student's Guide to Healthy Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241773) by [askboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askboo/pseuds/askboo). 



> "read sleepily" square!
> 
> One day, I'll get better at recording sex scenes... until then, let's just chalk it up to practicing.

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tssgthl) \- [chapter by chapter](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/54tp2zzkyry7ns1/AABh2OcF9woJRarmyrWLtmzXa?dl=0) \- [audiobook](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jsd3zeyqouamr1z/check%20please%20-%20the%20smart%20student%27s%20guide%20to%20healthy%20living.m4b?dl=0)

Chapter 1  


Chapter 2  


Chapter 3  



End file.
